ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Cheese During the Class Trip!
'Say Cheese during the Class Trip! '''is episode 33 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 84 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Shimakura feverishly looks through several pictures and films she has, only to cry out in anguish realizing she has no actual pictures of herself. Summary ''On a school trip, Shimakura is put in charge of taking pictures, but she begins making enemies of everyone when she becomes invasive. '' Recap One day in class Seki-sensei reminds the students about their upcoming class trip the next day. She tells them that as they have a meeting time, anyone late will end up missing it. The class is very excited, but as she calms everyone down Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki begin chattering over the types of snacks to bring with them for under 300 yen. Doremi suggests they hit the grocery store after school and they agree, only for Seki to approach Doremi and scold her for talking in class. With that she goes over everyone's tasks, such as who will handle the photography and first aid kit. Kaori Shimakura promises to do her best with the pictures as an aspiring photographer, with everyone observing her dedication to a successful job. That evening Doremi has changed for bed and she goes over her items to make sure she has everything, such as tissues, rain gear, a towel, and snacks. She believes she has everything but can't resist checking again. Which earns her a yelling from Pop, who has shown up to complain due to how loud she was. She apologizes and they begin bickering until Doremi sees its around 10:00 pm and decides to go to bed to make sure she isn't late, asking Pop to turn out the light for her. She tries to sleep but is very excited. The following morning everyone shows up and Seki uses their assembled groups to take attendance. Everyone is accounted for -including Sugiyama, whose usually late- but the girls note that Doremi hasn't shown up. Seki gets annoyed by this but just as the girls wonder what happened they find Doremi running up to meet with everyone. She is relieved she made it and Seki chews her out for being late, but Doremi weekly apologizes and admits that she was too excited to sleep. Shimakura takes a picture of this display, causing Doremi to tell her off for taking a picture of this. She explains how she wants to capture every moment of their trip, but Hazuki and Aiko point out that she normally takes pictures as it is, only for Onpu to compliment her readiness when she notices she has a special camera on hand. With that they board the bus' and head to their destination, with Onpu entertaining everyone on the one she's on as Shimakura takes pictures and everyone cheers for her. But suddenly, the bus takes a sharp turn, causing her to stumble; which Shimakura takes a picture of as Doremi checks on her, along with Tamaki, using this moment for a chance to get another picture of herself. As Aiko watches her with frustration she sees Hazuki isn't looking very well and asks if she's alright, then she alerts Seki and they stop for a moment to make sure she's alright. Seki tells everyone to stay on the bus as Hazuki is getting physically ill, and seeing Shimakura take a picture of it, the girls tell her off for being insensitive. Once again Tamaki tries to help as she continues taking pictures. Eventually, they arrive to their destination and Hazuki feels better, and they get together so that the photographer there can take a class picture. But before he can Shimakura asks about his qualifications and happens to take note of something he didn't account. She continues until Seki tells her to stop because she is being rude, and with no choice, she rejoins the class and the man -who assures them he's taken many pictures- takes the picture. Shimakura isn't very happy by this, but afterwards Seki allows the students to run off and do their own thing, but they must return at noon. As everyone enjoys themselves and admires the various things surrounding them, Shimakura proceeds to show up and get pictures of it all; such as the SOS getting startled, and when Kimura and Kotake fall from a tree. They chew her out for this, as well as Tamaki when she shows up again. The girls head out to explore the forest area when they hear a sound, then they find a poor baby bird in some nearby grass. Onpu sees the nest it fell from, but while they would like to help it they can't climb such a tall tree. Doremi suggests they use magic and transforms, and with magic she lifts it back up to its mother, who is in the nest. But to their horror, they overhear Shimakura and begin worrying she saw Doremi use magic- only to realize its actually the SOS goofing off that she was getting a picture of. They hurriedly hide Doremi and she turns to see the trio, then asks where Doremi is upon becoming suspicious. They say she ran to use the bathroom, but when the bush near them moves she runs through to ask Doremi -now in normal clothes- what she is doing there. Doremi goes with their story by saying she got lost trying to find the bathroom and Shimakura buys it for now, deciding to get a picture before she runs off after someone screams saying they saw a snake. The girls are relieved they avoided trouble, but they realize that using magic could be hazardous, so for today they won't do it. At noon everyone meets up to eat, where Doremi attempts to swap foods and Tamaki reveals she has a big layered lunch, only for Hazuki's own lunch to top it. As she remarks that Baaya packed her too much, Shimakura rushes around the area to take pictures of everyone- including Aiko shoving a large onigiri into her mouth. She gets told off by a few people but pays them no mind, explaining that taking pictures of people just standing around would be boring, and the special, memory-making ones come when you don't expect them. However, when Onpu asks her if she's made any memories she is left concerned when she realizes she has no pictures of herself. She claims she doesn't need any and runs from them, causing the girls to become concerned. As she stands by a fenced area, Shimakura sadly takes a picture of the scenery when she overhears an older couple preparing to take a photo. She observes them and asks to help take the picture of the both of them, saying she doesn't mind. She takes a picture and they thank her, and she returns their camera. The couple explain that they do this pretty frequently, but because it's only just them they are forced to leave the other one out, so they were very happy to have another picture featuring the both of them. Hearing them talk about having pictures of them together, Shimakura becomes further depressed and runs off when the older man offers to take a picture of her. She insists she doesn't need to have pictures as the photographer. As everyone begins playing in the water, Shimakura prepares to take another picture, but without her heart being in it she lowers her camera and can't do it. But an irate Kotake and Kimura suddenly confront her and try to take away the film she's used taking her pictures from her bag. Shimakura fights them over it and as the girls helplessly watch, reasoning that while she did do something rude, fighting is still wrong. But before they can do anything about it, the films from the bag fly out and into the water before them. She cries and immediately the guys apologize, as they didn't mean for this to happen, and the girls feel remorse for her as she put in a lot of effort to get the pictures. While she did go overboard, she was doing it for the class, and with that thought, the girls use Magical Stage after running to a safe location. With the help of magic they are transformed into fish to search for the film, with Onpu slightly embarrassed before they jump into the water. As Doremi enjoys being able to swim so easily, Onpu and Hazuki locate the films and they bring it back to the surface, deciding to use magic to fix it. As Shimakura continues to cry, the girls approach her with her films. Doremi explains that they didn't fall into the water so they should still be fine, and she tearfully thanks the girls before accepting them. In return, Doremi suggests they find someone to take a picture of them together with her. She tries arguing against it, but they manage to convince her by saying she should try being the subject, and just then they see the old couple, who offer to take a picture again. Shimakura asks if its okay and once the man agrees, she shyly accepts as Tamaki joins them. Aiko points out she wasn't invited, but they agree anyway since she is there. Eventually, they return to school and admire the photographs; including Tamaki being in every single one. Shimakura is especially happy to see how she looks in the one the couple took, and while they admit that she did take a couple of embarrassing pictures, they all became precious memories that are pretty funny now that they look back on them. Everyone is very happy and they thank her for her efforts, and she explains that as she wants to be a professional she'll continue to take pictures. She makes a camera gesture with her hands, then the girls do it to her and in return, she poses for them. Spells *Take the baby bird back to its nest (Doremi) *Find Shimakura-san's films (Magical Stage) Errors *Hazuki's backpack when the girls prepared to leave for the trip was beige and dark brown, but when they sit down for lunch it's dull red and orange. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes